


incubes

by imagination



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagination/pseuds/imagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>인간으로 다시 태어난 로키를  토르는 드디어 찾아 냅니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 부디 즐겨주세요 ^0^/

ㅡ 톰 안색이 많이 안 좋아 보인다.

 

톰은 지끈거리는 머리를 흔들며 작게 미소 지었다. 

톰은 그의 상태를 정확히 알고 있었다. 몇 날, 며칠 그는 잠을 재대로 이룰 수 없었다. 

 

‘아르바이트하느라고 힘든 거 아니야?’ 하는 질문도 뒤따라 왔지만 톰은 힘없이 고개 저었다.

 

‘그냥 나를 내버려둬’ 짜증스러운 말이 목구멍으로 넘어 왔다. 톰은 그것을 안으로 삼키고 고개를 팔 안에 묻었다. 한참을 그의 곁을 서성이던 충실한 친구의 기척은 그것으로 멀어졌다. 

 

사실 일은 그리 힘들게 아니었다. 교수의 작품을 돕는 일은 흔히 들어오는 자리가 아니었고 그만큼 톰은 열심이었다. 조형물은 번거롭다고 수줍게 웃은 교수 스티브의 도움이 되고 싶은 것이 동기 중 큰 부분을 차지했지만 그랬다. 스티브는 요즘 들어 얼굴이 어두워진 톰을 걱정해 당분간 집에 일찍 들어갈 것은 권고하기 까지 했다. 

 

그러나 현실은 톰이 생각하는 것만큼 녹록치 못했고 운 또한 따라주지 않았다. 집에 들어가 이불을 뒤집어쓴다 한들 톰은 쉴 수 없었다.  '하필이면 이런 중요한 시기에 ' 그것이 톰을 따라 붙었다. 끈질긴 그것은, 톰이 아무리 따돌리고 무시하려 해도 끊임없이 그를 찾았다. 

 

톰은 다시 지끈 거리기 시작한 머리를 집었고 교실에 덩그러니 혼자 남았다는 것을 깨달았다.  귓가를 윙윙 울리는 이명이 가시지 않아 시아가 어지러웠다. 그 소리는 톰이 기억 하지 못하는 아주 어린 시절부터 끈질기게 톰을 따라다니고 있었다. 

 

톰은 본능적으로 그 목소리에 대답해서는 안 된다고 느끼고 있었다. 그것에 사로잡히는 날 톰은 자신의 삶이 크게 바뀔 거라는 것을 예감하고 있었다. 그것은 톰이 감당 할 수 없을 만큼의 공포였고 톰은 입을 다물기 위해 필사적 이였다. 

 

절대 그것이 톰을 눈치 채서는 안 된다. 그것의 목소리는 그만큼 절박했고 톰은 작은 소리에도 그것이 얼마든지 톰을 찾아 낼 거라고 믿고 있었다. 톰은 최대한 자신의 기척을 낮추기 위해 노력했다. 잠자리에 들 때도 톰은 숨소리를 죽였다. 

 

그런 그의 노력을 빛을 발해 , 때때로 들리던 그 소리는 톰이 나이가 들어갈수록 작고 희미해졌다. 그러나 요 근래 그 목소리가 다시 톰을 찾기 시작하고 있는 것이다.  

 

한없이 웅얼거리던 그것의 목소리는 점점 명확해지고 있었다. 톰은 잔뜩 겁에 질렸고 몸을 움추릴수 있는 대까지 움츠렸다. 숨을 곳이 있다면 당장 들어가 숨고 싶었지만 톰에게는 선택 할 수 있는 선택지가 없었다. 

 

ㅡ로키

 

그 목소리는 톰을 그렇게 불렀다. 때로는 간절하게, 또는 애절하게 ,그러나 그 외침은 그것으로 끝나지 않았다. 톰은 그것이 거의 자신을 따라 붙었다고 확신했다. 멀게도 가까이 에서도 들리는 그 목소리는 몇 날이 지나도 그의 주변을 떠나지 않았다. 끊임 없이 그의 주변을 맴돌며  탐색을 하고 있었다. 공포에 사로잡힌 톰은 이불속으로 숨어들었다. 오늘 밤 만은 무사히 넘기게 해달라고  신에게 기도드리며 소용없는 지 알면서도 베게를 잡아 양 귀를 막았다. 어린 시절처럼 그를 못 본채 지나가주길 바라고 기원했다. 

 

그러나 바로 어제 그 목소리는 톰의 침대위에서 그를 내려다보고 있었다. 그것은 얼굴도 없이 웃고 있었다. 

 

ㅡ드디어

 

희열에 찬 그 목소리는 톰의 침대 위에서 춤을 추었다. 톰은 이불을 깊게 뒤집어쓰며 집요한 그 시선에서 벗어나기를 기대했지만 그것의 끔직한 시선은 손쉽게 이불 속을 파고들어 왔다. 

 

ㅡ드디어 너를 찾았어. 

 

 

그것은 톰의 귓가 속삭이고 있었다. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

그것은 달빛을 타고 창문을 스며 들어왔다. 거칠고 사나운 그러나 농염하고 뜨거운 그것의 기척을 지척에서 느끼면서 톰은 울고 싶어졌다. 그의 안에서 무언가가 끝나버렸다. 톰은 그것을 알고 있었다. 어려서부터 쭉 두려워하며 떨어대던 그 일이 마침내 일어나고 만 것이다.

톰은 사라져 버린 무언가를 감싸 안고 몸을 웅크렸다. 할 수만 있다면 침대 속으로 녹아들어서라도 그것의 손길을 피하고 싶었다. 그런 톰의 생각을 엿본 그것은 웃음기가 베인 소리로 톰에게 속삭였다.

 

ㅡ알아 너도 기대하고 있다는 걸, 이 날을 기다렸지

 

톰은 그것의 시선이 자신의 몸을 훑어 내리는걸 느낄 수 있었다.

 

ㅡ안 돼

 

톰은 숨을 헐떡이며 반사적으로 외쳤지만 소용없었다. 몸을 가리려 시트를 둘렀지만 목소리는 그런 톰을 비웃을 뿐이었다.

 

ㅡ그깟 천조 각으로 날 피할 수 없어

 

집요하게 달라붙는 눈은 톰의 구석구석을 훑었고 가장 부끄러운 부분을 드려다 보았다.

톰은 천을 우겨 잡으며 다리를 꼬았다. 이건 비정상적 이였다. 어째서 그것에게서 부끄러운 곳을 가릴 수 없는지 알 수 없었다. ‘ 모든 것이 꿈이야’ 톰은 부정했지만 그것은 시트와 톰은 속옷을 뚫고 쉽게 은밀한 곳으로 들여다보았다. 그것의 앞에서 톰은 벌거벗은 것과 다름이 없었다.

 

ㅡ 솔직하지 못한 건 여전하군. 로키

 

톰은 저도 모르게 눈물을 흘렸다. 그것을 떨쳐 내기 위해 손을 휘저었다.

 

ㅡ제발 날 내버려둬 부탁이야

 

그러나 그것은 톰이 그런 애원을 하며 매달릴수록 집요해졌다.

 

ㅡ 넌 날 위해 다리를 벌릴 줄 알아야해

 

차가운 기운이 톰의 다리를 훑고 지나갔다. 톰은 그것을 떨 처내려 움직였지만 조금 생긴 틈사이로 그것은 스며들었다.

 

ㅡ 나쁜 아이는 벌을 받아야지

 

톰은 고개를 저었다. 어떻게 그렇게 멍청할 수 있지? 톰은 자신을 탓하며 실크가 지나가는 듯 쓸어 올려지는 가랑이를 조였다. 그것은 그러한 톰의 반응을 즐기는 것이 분명했다. 톰이 그것을 밀어내려 하면 할수록 톰의 중심에 달라붙었다. 톰의 거친 저항에 연기처럼 흩어졌던 그것은 다시 형상을 갖춰 톰의 약한 곳을 찾아 움직였다. 한곳 두 곳 그것은 확실히 톰이 느끼는 부분을 알고 있었다. 깃털이 움직이듯 가벼운 터치가 그런 곳을 스칠 때마다 톰은 얇게 신음하며 몸을 움츠렸다. 땀에 푹 젖어 버린 톰은 숨을 헐떡이기 시작했다.

 

ㅡ제발 그만둬

 

말할 기운조차 잃어버린 톰은 더 이상 저항할 방법을 찾지 못하고 눈물을 흘렸다. 그것은 이제 흐릿한 형태를 가지고 있었다. 힘을 잃어버린 다리가 자신의 의지를 반하고 살며시 벌어지는 것을 보며 톰은 공포에 몸을 떨었다.

 

얇은 연기와 같은 것이 그의 두 발목에 감겨들었고 확실하게 그것을 조여들었다. 톰의 양다리는 그것의 힘에 의해 침대의 엣지를 향해 천천히 움직였다. 조금씩 그렇지만 확실하게 그것은 힘을 키워가고 있었다. 톰의 발목을 잡은 그것은 제가 원하는 만큼 그의 다리를 벌리고 나자 덩어리가 되어 톰의 다이 사이에 자리했다.

 

 

ㅡ 널 봐 네가 얼마나 맛있는 모습을 하고 있는지 넌 모르겠지

 

차가운 기운에 몸서리치면서도 톰은 다리를 오무릴수 없었다. 귀를 막을 수 없었다. 검은 그림자는 톰의 하얀 나신을 천천히 기어오르며 이곳저곳에 검은 구멍을 내렸다. 미미한 온기를 가진 그것은 톰의 피부를 빨아들이려 하고 있었지만 그것은 시도에 그치고 말았다. 차가운 점액질 같은 것이 톰의 피부 위에 내려앉았다. 소름 끼치는 민달팽이가 톰의 몸을 기어 오르는 듯 했다. 참지 못하고 몸서리치는 톰의 머리를 그것은 손이라고 불릴 수 없는 그림자를 뻗어 쓰다듬으며 달랬다.

 

ㅡ 조금만 더 기다려줘

 

그것은 공포였다. 톰은 이것이 어디까지 진화할지 알 수 없었다. 차오르는 온기와 뚜렷해지는 형태는 톰을 패닉으로 몰아넣기에 충분했다. 톰은 팔을 들어 눈을 가렸다. 현실을 외면해 버렸다. 하지만 그것의 기척은 톰을 떠나지 않았다. 톰의 반응을 기다리고 있었다.

 

마침내 그것은 톰의 입술을 덮쳤다. 차가운 구멍은 톰의 입술에 달라붙어 톰의 온기를 빨아 당겼고 그의 입을 더 벌리기 위해 은밀한 곳을 지그시 눌렀다. 톰은 눈을 뜰 수 없었다. 눈앞에 현실을 확인하고 싶지 않았다.

 

이윽고 날이 밝아 햇살이 방안을 뒤덮고 나서야 톰은 겨우 풀려날 수 있었다. 제 몸인 듯 톰의 입을 차지하고 있던 그것은 끈적끈적한 마찰음을 남기고 떨어져 나갔다. 아침이었다. 그것은 후희를 즐기듯 축 늘어진 톰의 몸을 쓰다듬었다.

 

\- 오늘밤에도

 

그러나 그것은 말을 잇지 못했다. 그것의 힘이 약해지는 것을 느끼고 톰은 힘을 다해 그것을 밀어냈다. 손아래 느껴지는 감촉이 단단했다. 숨을 헐떡이며 저주와 경멸은 내뱉는 톰에게 그것은 잔뜩 날을 세워 경고 했다.

 

 

ㅡ 언제까지 버틸 수 있겠어 로키

 

 

어둠속으로 사라지기 직전 그것은 투박한 손으로 톰의 목을 쥐고 조였다. 그것은 자신의 힘을 과시하고 있었다. 이제 형상이 뚜렷해진 그것은 톰은 찍어 누를 수 있었다. 강한 힘이 서린 그 손의 색을 톰은 뚜렷이 볼 수 있었다. 툭 붉거나온 힘줄까지 어느 하나 톰은 놓치지 않았다. 그는 떨리는 손으로 그것을 부여잡았다. 힘을 다해 그것을 떼어냈다. 그것은 마지막 힘을 다해 톰의 피부에 자국을 남겼다.

 

\- 사라져 괴물아!

 

숨 막히는 고통 속에서 톰이 눈을 떴을 때 그는 울고 있었다. 그것의 시린 시선에 뼛속이 져려 왔다. 톰은 마지막으로 사그라지는 그것의 푸른 눈동자를 어렵지 않게 떠올렸고 완고하게 그것을 밀어낸 것을 후회하기 시작했다. 그것은 그저 몽마였다. 그런대로 내버려뒀다면 어쩌면 그것은 톰을 원하는 대로 톰을 범한 뒤 없던 거처럼 떠나줄지도 몰랐다.

 

그러나 시간을 되돌리기에 너무 늦었다는 것을 톰은 알고 있었다. 오늘밤에도 그것은 톰을 찾아 이곳을 방문할 것이 분명했다. 언제까지 그것의 힘을 감당 할 수 있을지 톰을 확실히 할 수 없었다. 그의 목을 조르던 그 힘은 확실히 존재하고 있었다. 아직도 목을 조르는 느낌이 생생했다. ‘ 방법을 찾아야해’

 

톰은 자꾸만 약해지려는 자신을 추켜세우며 흥건하게 젖어 있는 침대에서 벗어났다. 한참을 억눌린 다리가 저려왔다. 톰은 그것이 자신을 훑고 지나갈 때의 혐오감을 똑똑히 새기고 있었다. '타협 따위는 있을 수 없어' 톰은 자신의 정액으로 푹 젖어버린 속옷을 쓰레기통에 구겨 넣었다. 밤사이 몇 번을 싸댄 건지 엉덩이 까지 끈적끈적하게 젖어 있었다.

 

 

'언제까지 버틸 수 있겠어'

 

악마의 노기 어린 목소리가 끝까지 톰을 따라 붙었다. 하룻밤 사이 눈알이 푹 꺼져 버린 얼굴을 씻어내고 간신히 옷을 우겨 입은 톰은 빵조각을 씹었다. 유난히 입안에서 거칠게 굴러다니는 그것을 억지로 삼킨 톰은 억지로 몸을 움직였다. 톰에게는 해야 할일이 산더미였고 더 이상 일거리를 만들고 싶지 않았다.

 

'어딘가 방법이 있을 거야' 톰에게는 생각할 시간과 휴식이 필요했다. 어딘가에 톰과 비슷한 경험을 가진 사람이 있을 것이다. 거리에 즐비한 쇼 원도우가 홀쭉한 그의 상을 비추고 있었다. 평소보다 피곤해 보이긴 했지만 괜찮았다. 깊게 패인 다크 서클 정도야 이 시즌의 미대생이라면 누구나 그랬다.

 

ㅡ 좋았어

 

자신을 다잡은 톰은 온몸이 욱신거리는 아픔을 애써 참아내며 교실을 들어갔다. 평소 자신과 나란히 앉길 좋아하는 여학생에게 마주 웃어준 톰은 펜대를 굴리며 생각을 정리했다. 톰은 절실하게 그녀의 도움이 필요했다. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

\- 스테시

 

ㅡ 아 아 톰 톰

 

스테시는 톰의 물건에 입을 맞췄고 부드러운 그녀의 감촉에 톰은 흥분했다. 끝이 아프게 쓸릴 때까지 스테시는 멈추지 않았다. 길고 가는 머리를 쓸어 올리며 어설픈 혀 놀림으로 톰을 자극하고 들었다.

 

톰은 입술을 핥았다. 한없이 목이 말랐다. 물기어린 그녀의 입술을 깊이 빨아들이며 톰은 그녀의 눈동자를 들여다보았다. 웃음기가 가득한 그녀의 눈은 예쁘게 빛나고 있었다. 그들의 첫 키스는 프리컴 맛이 났다. 그것 마저도 즐거운지 스테시는 톰의 입가를 만지작거리며 키스를 졸랐다.

 

ㅡ진작에 용기를 낼걸 그랬어.

 

톰은 자신의 레퍼토리가 뻔 하다 는걸 알았다. 그러나 그녀는 괴이치 않았다. 그녀는 톰의 허리에 다리를 휘감았다.

 

ㅡ난 네가 내게 전혀 관심이 없다고 생각했어.

 

ㅡ그럴 리가

 

톰은 여자가 듣고 싶어 한 대답을 돌려주고 오르가즘에 몸을 맡겼다. 싸구려일게 분명한 향수냄새가 더없이 마음에 들었다. 그녀의 향에 파묻혀 있는 동안이라면 안전했다. 그를 둘러싼 세상은 정상이었다. 무엇하나 특별한 것 없지만 한없이 사랑스러운 세상, 내일이 되면 스테시와 나란히 강의를 듣고 교수의 새로운 작품에 대해서 수다를 떨 것이다. 가벼운 커피를 나눠 마시고 남몰래 도둑 키스를 즐기는 그런 일상을 누리고 …….

톰이 그녀의 살을 만지작거리며 후희를 즐기는 동안 스테시는 톰의 곱슬머리에 손가락을 놀렸다. 간질거리면서도 다정한 애무였다. 그녀의 분이 발린 뺨은 온통 홍조로 달아올라 있었다.

적당히 살집이 있는 그녀의 볼이 한없이 사랑스러웠다. 어쩌면 우리는 가능할지도 모른다. 톰은 다시 한 번 키스를 하기 위해 몸을 기울였고 쓰러졌다. 

 

기척은 톰의 척추를 타고 올라왔다. 무게에 눌린 것은 그 다음이었다. 언제부터 거기에 있었는지 거친 숨소리가 들렸다. 톰을 눈을 감았다. 뱃속부터 차오르는 공포가 톰을 잠식해 갔다. 등 뒤로 느끼지는 고동은 확실한 체온을 가지고 있었다. 굴곡 어린 단단한 가슴이 톰을 내리 눌렀다. 얼어버린 목은 소리를 내지 못했다. 그를 대신해 무거운 목소리가 웃었다.

\- 즐거운 놀이중이였구나 로키

그것은 스테시의 목을 움켜쥐었다.

 

.

.

.

.

 

ㅡ배운걸. 복습해볼까?

 

그것은 톰의 다리를 벌리고 들어 왔다. 톰을 동생이라 칭하면서 그런 것에 조금이 꺼리 김도 보이지 않았다. 톰은 그의 빈곳을 채우고 들어오는 것이 무엇인지 알고 있었다. 그것은 너무 당연한 것이었다. 톰은 쓰린 뱃속을 대신해 신음 했다. 그가 신음하는 것은 단순히 남자의 크기 때문이 아니었다. 거부감보다는 두려움이 앞섰다. 그는 허리를 움직이기 시작했다. 강하게 사려 문 턱이 톰의 눈앞에서 흔들렸다. 톰은 크게 눈을 치뜨고 남자의 움직임을 보고 있었다. 그는 단 한순간도 톰의 시선이 그를 떠나는걸. 용서 하지 않았다. 톰의 눈가에는 금세 물기가 차올라 떨어졌다.

 

남자는 톰의 눈물을 어리광이라고 생각하는 듯 했다. 다정하게 어르는 대신 단호하게 그것을 훔쳐내며 톰의 어께를 일으켜 난폭하게 흔들었다. 톰은 힘없이 속삭였다.

 

ㅡ이제 제발

 

‘ 이게 널 파고들 때마다 한 번씩 내 이름을 부르는 거야 ’ 그는 다정하게 말했다. 톰은 진심으로 그의 룰에 순종하고 싶었다. 그러나 그는 모른다. 밤새 그의 이름을 외친 톰에게는 더 이상 그럴 힘이 남아 있지 않았다. 톰의 눈물 젖은 뺨을 움켜잡은 그것은 벌하듯 허리를 쳐올렸다. 까맣게 벌어지는 톰의 입을 피 냄새가 나는 손으로 막아 눌렀다.

 

네 비명소리는 날 거슬리게 해

 

남자는 매정하게 톰을 떼어냈고 경고하듯 어께를 흔들었다. 톰을 잠식하고 하고 있는 축이 흔들리자 톰은 희미하게 소리 내어 그것의 이름을 불렀다. 그제야 남자는 그의 손을 치웠다. 송곳니를 들어내며 웃었다. 몸속 깊은 곳에서 부터 울리는 소리였다. 맹수의 울부짖음과도 같은 그 소리에 톰은 발작적으로 반응 했다. 더는 불가능했다. 몸도 영혼도 엉망이었다. 아래가 찢어지는 것도 아랑곳하지 않고 반항하는 톰을 내려 보며 그것은 힘을 다해 톰을 찍어 눌렀다.

 

 

ㅡ그래 그렇게 하는 거야. 이런 게 네게는 어울려

 

 

남자의 마지막 말을 끝으로 톰은 정신을 잃었다.

 

그가 다시 눈을 떴을 때 그는 빛 속에 있었다. 톰은 무거운 팔을 들어 올렸다. 아직도 그의 것을 품고 있는 듯 배가 불렀다. 남김없이 짜내지고 빈틈없이 채워 들어오는 것들은 하나 같이 톰이 감당 할 수 없는 범위의 것들이었다. 어째든 그는 그것들을 이겨냈다. 악몽에서 벗어나 아침을 맞이한 것이다. 모든 것이 꿈이었어. 확신하는 순간 톰은 그곳이 자신의 방이 아니라는 것을 깨달았다. 무겁게 달라붙는 시트 또한 그의 것이 아니었다.

 

톰은 비린 향에 몸을 비틀었다. 피딱지가 앉은 입술 사이로 신물이 새어 나왔지만 대부분의 것들은 톰의 안에 그대로 고여 있었다. 톰은 자신의 위장이 비어 있음을 감사했다. 안 그랬다면…….

 

그는 떠오르는 기억에 입을 가렸다. 생피가 섞인 토악질이 그의 뺨을 타고 흘렀다. 쓴 위액이 손가락 사이를 새어나와 얼굴을 타고 흘렀다. 불투명했던 기억들이 수면 위로 떠오를수록 톰은 토악질은 멈출 수 없었다. 오열에 절로 몸이 떨려왔다. ' 어떻게 그런걸. 잊을 수 있지? 어떻게 ' 톰은 자신을 의심했다. 목을 타고 넘어가던 부드러운 생살과 여자의 일부분을 부정하고 싶었지만 그것은 확실히 톰의 일부가 되어 있었다. 톰은 안에 든 것을 남김없이 비워내고 내서야 멈출 수 있었다. 그러나 밀려드는 기억은 그를 떠나지 않았다.

 

남자는 정성스럽게 그것들을 발라냈다. 톰이 쉽게 그것을 삼킬 수 있도록 미끄덩거리는 살을 저몄다. 남자는 톰의 거부감을 이해할 수 없는 듯 했다. 그것들을 자꾸만 토해내는 톰의 뺨을 두드리며 큰손으로 톰의 입을 막았다. 질식하기 직전까지 내몰린 톰은 어쩌지도 못한 채 그것들을 삼켰었다.

 

ㅡ 힘내 로키 네가 미치도록 좋아 하는 년이야

 

‘아직도 많이 남았어. 그것은 다정하게 톰의 뺨을 두들겼다. 톰은 그것의 힘에 저항 할 수 없었다. 강철과 같은 팔 이였다. 톰의 눈이 하얗게 돌아가는 순간에도 그것은 멈추지 않았다. 톰의 턱을 조이며 입을 열었다. 토악질은 계속되고 배가 빠듯이 차오르고 꺼지기를 반복했지만 남자는 잔인한 놀이를 멈추지 않았다. 그것은 몸부림치는 톰을 보며 즐거워하고 있었다.

더럽혀진 시트에 얼굴을 비비는 톰을 보며 그것은 말했다.

 

\- 로키 예의 없게 굴지 마 더럽힌걸. 스스로 치우는 방법 정도는 기억하고 있길 바래

 

정성스럽게 차려진 트레이가 반쯤 비어지고 나서야 그것은 톰에게 휴식이란 것을 주었다. 조그마한 그녀의 자취방은 지옥이었다.

 

톰은 조심스럽게 눈을 굴렸고 멀지 않은 곳에서 그것을 찾아냈다. 몇 날 며칠 그것은 그를 떠나지 않았다. 그는 스테시의 작은 냉장고 기대 톰을 보고 있었다. 그를 발견한 톰은 더러운 시트를 끌며 몸을 피하려 들었다. 그는 입 꼬리를 올려 웃었다. 빈 물병을 버린 그는 냉장고 속에 보관 되어 있던 트레이를 들고 다가왔다. 그가 버린 물통이 굴러 뼈를 들어낸 시체에 걸려 멈췄다. 가까운 곳에서 스테시를 발견한 톰은 빠르게 몸을 물렸다.

 

ㅡ 너 정말 못 말리겠구나.

 

그것은 톰의 어께를 침대에 찍어 눌렀다. 그의 얼굴을 더럽힌 육즙을 피가 말라 붙은 시트로 대충 닦아내고 톰의 턱을 잡아들었다.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 즐겨주세요 ^^ 오타와 비문 신고는 항상 기쁜 마음으로 받고 있습니다. 도통 제대로 된 퇴고를 못하고 있어요..ㅠㅠ


	4. Chapter 4

심하게 회손된 여자의 시체는 그자와 함께 발견되었다. 심한 공항 상태에 빠진 범인은 저항하지 않았지만 끈임 없이 알 수 없는 말을 지껄이는 통에 그를 연행하던 경찰관들은 꽤나 애를 먹어야만 했다. 알몸으로 연행되어온 그의 몸 전체가 증거물이었다. 그녀의 피를 고스란히 뒤집어쓴 남자는 혐의를 피할 수 없었다. 검사 현상에서 나온 구토물에서 조차 여자의 DNA가 나왔다. 반절이나 되는 살점과 기관들은 그의 몸을 오가며 흐물한 고기죽이 되어 얼룩으로 남은 것이다. 사건을 수사하던 검시관들은 그의 잔학성에 치를 떨며 공정한 보고서를 작성 할 수 없다는 이유로 휴가를 요청했다. 수사관들이 책상에는 담배꽁초가 쌓여갔다. 오랜 경력 동안 강력수사를 맞아온 요원들이였지만 남자와 같은 악마는 본적이 없었다.

 

조사 결과 그는 그녀가 죽어 사라진 침대 위에서 몇 날이고 자위한 것으로 밝혀졌다. 그렇지 않고서야 그 많은 흔적들을 설명할 길이 없었다. 약물은 나오지 않았다. 담당수사관은 가슴을 쓸어내렸다. 미친 개자식을 사형대로 보내는 데에는 그것만으로 충분했다. 그는 맨 정신으로 그짓을 저지른 것이었다. 그는 신이나 보고서를 작성했고 범인은 반나절 만에 살아있는 악마가 되었다. 이제 그 누구도 그의 삶이 계속되길 원하는 사람은 없었다. 그의 친구들은 그의 범행을 납득하지 못했지만 최근 그가 심한 스트레스를 받고 있었다는 것에는 동의했다. 살인자는 그의 범행을 전면 부인했지만 그것을 뒷받침해줄 증거는 무엇 하나 나오지 않았다. 더욱이 범행을 저질렀다는 사내에 대한 주장은 터무니없었다. 감금당하고 강간당했다는 주장은 더욱 어이가 없었다. 심한 열상은 다 그가 자초한 것임에 틀림없었다.

 

그러나 경찰당국의 멋진 시나리오가 종점을 찍으려는 찰나, 수사는 난국을 맞아 했다. 악마 같은 살인자는 심각한 정신병을 인정받았다. 의사들은 열성적인 경찰의 요청에 적극 동의했지만 누구하나 그를 정상인으로 규정하지 않았다. 경찰 또한 격분한 시민들과 같이 분노했지만 결과는 달라지지 않았다. 그 어떤 유명한 의사도 그에게 정상인이라는 결론을 내리지 못했다.

 

법과 타협한 경찰은 그가 제정신으로 돌아오는 날 죗값을 치르게 하겠다고 선언했지만 아무도 그 말을 믿지 않았다. 분노한 시민들의 공격을 받은 경찰은 더 이상 골치 아픈 사건에 시간을 끌 수 없었다.

 

살인마는 미친 사람으로 포장되어 병동에 갇혔다. 절대 빛을 보지 못하게 하겠습니다. 그것이 경찰이 할 수 있는 최대한의 변명 이였다. 실제로 그에게는 하루에 한번 햇빛을 볼 수 있는 자유시간이 보장되었다. 쉴 수 있는 침대가 있었고 5평이나 되는 독방이 그의 방이 될 것이다. 정신적인 치료와 함께 지속적인 약물 치료 또한 그가 누릴 특혜였다. 그 모든 것이 터무니없는 선처였다. 하지만 사건이 서둘러 종결되자 사람들은 서서히 그를 잊어갔다. 그의 이름을 잊어갔다. 살인마의 이름은 톰이였다. 그러나 또다시 일주일이 지나자 누구도 그의 행방에 대해 신경 쓰는 자는 없었었다.

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

톰에게는 하루에 한번 한 시간 자유가 허락 되었다. 그것은 톰의 권리였다. 그러나 그들은 재대로 걷지 못하는 톰을 그냥 던져두었다. 그들은 톰은 충분히 그런 처분을 받아 마땅한 말종이라고 자신을 납득시켰고 톰을 납득시켰다. 그는 충분히 그것을 이해했다. 이해하지 못하면 톰은 하루 종일 침대에 묶여 약물을 투여 받아야 했다. 이름도 모를 약의 칵테일이 톰의 혈관을 매일 맴돌았다. 이제 톰은 무엇이 거짓이고 무엇이 진실인지 신경 쓰지 않았다. 철창에 기대 멍하니 천장을 노려보는 톰은 자신에게 더 이상 희망이 없음을 알고 있었다.

 

ㅡ자 이젠 날 선택하겠지 로키

 

몽마는 이제 언제나 톰의 곁에 머물렀다. 작게나 크게나. 그것은 끊임없이 톰의 귓가에 속삭였고 톰을 시험에 들었다. 톰은 성실히 그것의 비위를 맞추기 바빴다. 톰의 온순한 대답에 배가 부른 그것은 고양이처럼 가르릉 거리다가도 난폭하게 톰의 살에 이를 박으며 달콤한 말을 조르고 또 졸랐다.

 

톰은 인내심을 가지고 그것을 달랬다. 반복되는 질문에 감정을 제어하지 못하고 눈물이 치밀어 오를 때면 톰은 새나오는 소리를 두 손으로 억누르며 눈물을 흘렸다. 그것은 더 이상 톰의 사소한 거부를 참지 않았다. 그의 울음소리에 자극당한 몽마의 목 울림소리가 어둠속 깊은 곳으로부터 기어 나왔다. 그것은 빨리 해가 저물어 톰에게 달라붙기를 원하고 있었다. 침대 아래 방에서 가장 깊은 어둠이 그것이 가장 좋아하는 곳이었다. 침대가 낡은 소리를 내며 들썩일 때면 톰은 두터운 유리벽에 기대 몸 몸을 둥글게 말고 귀를 막았다. 달은 톰이 원하던 원하지 않던 섭리대로 차고 비어졌다. 철창에 퇴로가 막힌 톰은 어디에도 갈수 없었다.

 

톰은 밤을 두려워했지만 병동의 시간을 빠르게 흘렀다. 날이 저물면 온전한 모습으로 어둠속에서 기어 나온 그것이 톰의 발목을 끌어당길 것을 그는 알고 있었다. 톰은 발작적으로 유리벽에 달라붙었다. 가늘게 새어 들어오는 불빛은 그의 유일한 희망이었다. 언제나 톰이 고픈 그것은 만족하는 법을 몰랐기에 톰은 필사적 이였다. ‘오늘도 날 즐겁게 해주겠지 로키’ 그것의 목소리는 기대로 가득 차 있었다.

 

ㅡ 제발! 누군가! 도와줘요!

 

그는 소리 질렀다. 그러나 그 소리에 대답하는 자는 없었다. 몽마는 날 이선 소리로 톰을 비웃었다. 그를 잡아당기는 흐린 손의 실체는 점점 현실이 되고 있었다. 빛나는 구릿빛 피부와 어둠속에서도 빛나는 사파이어 눈동자, 톰은 공포를 이기지 못하고 발버둥 쳤다. 끈덕지게 따라붙는 그것은 톰을 보며 이를 드러냈다.

 

ㅡ 시간은 내편이야 로키 어디 실컷 해보라고

 

 

 

얼마를 버디지 못하고 기력을 잃은 톰은 창살에서 떨어져 나왔다. 어둠에 잠긴 톰은 자신의 이가 서로 부딪치는 소리를 들으며 눈을 감을 수밖에 없었다. 옷자락을 들추는 손은 억세고 거칠었다. 짐승의 숨소리와도 같은 거친 숨결이 톰의 목덜미를 희롱하고 멀어졌다. 그것은 단숨에 톰의 다리를 접어들었고 톰은 비명을 질렀다. 오늘이 아니면 내일, 내일이 아니면 모레 그는 반듯이 톰에게서 원하는 것을 취해갈 것이다.

 

ㅡ 로키 이젠 날 선택하겠지

 

톰의 몸을 두 조각으로 가르고 들어온 남자는 잔뜩 격양된 목소리로 톰의 대답을 졸랐다. 톰은 그 말에 긍정했다. 자신이 할 수 있는 최선의 것을 다해 그에게 대답했다. 매달려 애원하고 그것이 원하는 소리를 들려주었다. 그것은 자신의 가슴에 톰을 가두었다. 착한 동생이라 격려하며 머리를 쓰다듬었다. 이제 그것은 체온이라는 것을 가지고 있었다. 톰은 강한 남자의 향기를 들이마시며 그의 이름을 불렀다.

 

 

ㅡ 토르 제발

 

그는 강하게 허벅지를 수축시키며 절대자인 몽마에게 자비를 구했다. 톰의 애원에 기분이 좋아진 그는 톰을 침대로 데려갔다.

 

ㅡ 그것으로 충분해

 

몽마가 그의 상기된 뺨에 입술을 내렸다. 독한 약냄새가 나는 톰의 입술을 꺼리는 기색도 없이 찾아 물었다. 그는 떨리는 톰의 입술을 핥으며 아파하는 톰의 배를 문지르고 달랬다. 톰의 울음소리가 잦아 들 때쯤 그는 숭고한 의식을 치르듯 톰의 목을 깨물어 자국을 새기고 피를 햝아 갔다.

 

핏줄기가 그의 얇은 환자복을 끈적하게 적셨다. 이대로 끝날 수만 있다면 톰은 바랐지만 토르는 그의 발칙한 생각을 비웃었다. ‘ 네가 어디 있던 난 찾아 낼 거야 ’ 이제 톰은 그 말이 빈말이 아니라는 것을 알고 있었다. 몇 년이 걸리던 몇 십 년이 걸리건 거기에 몇 백 년을 더한다 해도 토르는 언제나 그를 찾아냈었다.

 

톰은 보석과도 같은 녹림의 눈을 치뜨면 어둠을 노려보았다. 이번에는 실패했지만 다음에는 실패하지 않을 것이다. 그는 토르의 등에 손톱을 새웠다. 그의 단단한 몸에 상처를 낼 수 있는 방법은 그뿐이었다. 손톱아래 긁어 나오는 살점에 기분이 좋아진 그는 이를 드러내고 소리 없이 웃었다. 그는 이제 자신의 이름을 알고 있었다. 로키는 이를 사려 물었다. 패배는 언제나 그의 몫이었지만 토르가 그를 사랑하는 이상 그에게는 얼마든지 기회가 있었다.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 엉성한 글이지만 함께 해주셔서 감사합니다.. ^0^/


End file.
